<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Snusband by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139367">Tiny Snusband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But teeny tiny, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bookshop in Soho, something slithers through the shelves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shinbi34's Recommendations, The Snake Pit</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Snusband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/gifts">YamiSnuffles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't going to cross post this here BUT Tumblr decided to eat all my words and I had to copy/paste them back from the notes on the original post.  So I'll put it here for posterity.</p><p>This is done for this lovely <a href="https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/612333627320205312/tiny-snusband-i-just-wanted-something-super-soft">DTIYS</a> by YamiSnuffles because tiny snake husband is entirely too much for me to resist &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley slithers around corners - through table legs and along the cracks in the floorboards. Very sneaky, him, when he‘s in this form. Silently slinking through the margins of the old bookshop, scaring off customers who would touch the treasures held inside. </p><p>He also watches, from his hidden place among old parchment and vellum. Watches the angel as he rebinds books at his desk. Watches him work with meticulous hands; calloused fingers working delicately. </p><p>Crowley scents the air with his snake tongue; dust and cedar and just a hint of mustiness. Just enough to be unpleasant for customers, but for Crowley, it has always been comforting. He watches Aziraphale sip cocoa from his angel wing mug, kept perpetually warm and fresh by a demonic miracle that the angel doesn’t notice. </p><p>The place where he sits is warm in the sunlight that streams though the large bookshop windows. It’s here - on this bookshelf; secluded from prying eyes and grubby fingers of the clientele, watching his angel repair books of words written from time immemorial - that Crowley lets the sound of turning pages and pulling threads lull him to sleep. Softer than any song, sweeter than any wine.</p><p>When he wakes later, the sun has dipped below the horizon, painting the shop in a faint orange glow. He’s being lifted from his perch by two steady hands, calloused and warm but still soft in their own way. A soft and lilting voice fills the atmosphere around him. </p><p>“Oh, here you are dear,” Aziraphale coos at him - forever endeared with Crowley in any shape, form, or size - as he cradles the demon in the palm of his hands. “Did you have a nice nap?” </p><p>In lieu of an answer, Crowley stretches up and boops his nose against Aziraphale’s. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Aziraphale says with a definite blush to his cheeks, “though it is getting late, I have a rather lovely Chateau Latour in the back and I would very much like to share it with you.” </p><p>If one were to look in the window of the bookshop at this moment, they would see a blond man in very outdated clothes holding a tiny snake. Were that person to blink, they would then see a tall red-haired man in dark sunglasses standing with an arm around the first, not a snake to be seen. </p><p>Crowley plants a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple as he tightens his arm around him. “Alright then, angel,” he says, relishing the feeling of contentment that comes so free and easy now, “wouldn’t want to let a good wine go to waste. Lead the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and scream with me on <a href="https://moveslikebucky.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.  And if you'd like a soft place to make soft Good Omens friends, come join the <a href="https://discord.gg/wrEEPrD">Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>